Cycle
"Cycle" is the tenth episode and season 1 finale of Wayward Pines. It aired on July 23, 2015. Synopsis Moments after David Pilcher blacked out the entire town, including the fence, Ethan Burke was warned by Pamela Pilcher that a group of abbies was headed towards the town and he had to get everyone off Main Street, so he rallied the townspeople and told them to go to an underground bunker in Boxwood and 3rd as Kate Hewson, Tim Bell, Mayor Fisher, and Ethan went to the Sheriff Station for weapons, but by the time they got out, the town was abbie infested, luckily, they managed to kill some of them. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Theresa Burke had to get Ben Burke and Amy Breslow out of there, but one of the abbies attacked them, but Ethan got there and killed the abby. He and Ben helped an injured Amy out of the hospital, on the streets, Tim had been mauled to death by an abby and Kate's gun got jammed, so she grabbed Tim's bomb and rushed to Ballinger Toys only to be assaulted by an abby who she managed to decapitate with a wrench, afterwards, almost everyone made it to the bunker, despite the casualties, there, Megan Fisher explained to them that the bunker had tunnels that led to an elevator to the Pilcher mountain complex, they all went to the elevator in groups, but Mrs. Fisher stayed behind because she thought First Generation members were still out there, but when they were all away, she apparently got killed by a swarm of abbies that managed to get in the bunker. In the elevator, mostly everyone had gone to the mountain complex, but the remaining ones had to hurry because abbies were headed their way, so Ethan, Kate, Ben and others headed upstairs but the abbies jammed the elevator by getting in the shaft. So they climbed their way through a flight of stairs in the shafts, they all made it, except Ethan, who sacrificed himself by detonating Tim Bell's bomb on the elevator so the abbies wouldn't reach the top floor. In the mountain complex, Kate threatened David Pilcher with a gun to restore the power in the town, then Pilcher got shot by Pam and died shortly after, and one of the technicians restored the power. Sometime later, Pam and Kate decided to work together regarding Wayward Pines, then apparently the First Generation took over and placed all the adults in cryogenic suspension, including Ben Burke. Then after three years and four months, an adult Amy Breslow told them to awaken Ben, he woke up at Wayward Pines Hospital and Amy explained everything to him, then he left the hospital and stumbled on Main Street like his father. Cast Main Cast * Matt Dillon as Ethan Burke * Carla Gugino as Kate Hewson * Toby Jones as David Pilcher/Dr. Jenkins * Shannyn Sossamon as Theresa Burke * Charlie Tahan as Ben Burke * Melissa Leo as Nurse Pamela Pilcher Special Guest Star * Hope Davis as Megan Fisher Guest Starring * Sarah Jeffery as Amy Breslow * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Arlene Moran * Barclay Hope as Brad Fisher * Michael McShane as Big Bill * Tom Stevens as Jason Co-Starring * Chad Krowchuk as Tim Bell * Donny Lucas as Victor * Roger Haskett as Doctor Carol * Jane Craven as Christina * R.J. Fetherstonhaugh as Sean * Janet Glassford as Gina * Primo Allon as Head Guard * Jeremy Thorsen as Young Guard * Jeff C. Ballard as 1st Generation Student * Christine McMahon as Nurse * Mathew Toma Yanagiya as Graduate Student (uncredited) Deaths * Ethan Burke * David Pilcher/Dr. Jenkins * Big Bill * Tim Bell * Doctor Carol * Several unidentified Town Residents * Mr. Armstrong * Mrs. Armstrong Category:Episodes